


Confession

by Emyly001



Series: Young Body [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Confessions, Falling In Love, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: For Sideswipe relationships always ended up in disaster no matter how much he tried to keep them. And he's also attracted to older mechs.Optimus always felt weak for young mechs that reminded him when he was younger and energetic.





	Confession

After a mission Sideswipe was checking his frame after he landed in big sharp rocks. He buffed his finish and popped every single dent he could reach. But there were those he could not reach but he's so not seeing Fixit to pop 'em. Hell no.

So he went to his spot and took an ointment out of his secret hideout and opened it. He didn't tell this to anyone but his frame was kinda delicate. Maybe it has to do something with him being the second born.

He applied some of the ointment on his servo and then he hissed when he applied it on his arm. It has this burning sensation that helps to thicken the proto-mass or something.

"Sideswipe?" 

Sideswipe froze in applying the ointment on his servo. "Frag." He cursed under his breath as he turned around to face the mech behind him. He would be rather if anyone from his teammates could see him like this but no, luck wasn't on his side.

Optimus Prime was the last bot he wanted to see him in this situation. Sideswipe frowned when he saw Optimus' face unchanged. "Now I look like an idiot." Sideswipe thought. "I can explain."

"Sideswipe." Optimus took a step closer. "May I assist you?"

\-----------  
Optimus noticed that something was wrong with Sideswipe. He asked around but everybot and every human told him not to worry about anything. They told him that he's having one of his 'moods'.

But Optimus noticed something odd. Sideswipe's frame dented with the slightest of punches. And when Sideswipe landed in the big sharp rocks his frame dented noticably. Everyone thought that it was from the fight.

Optimus knew what it was like to have a soft frame. When he was a data clerk his frame was soft. It could dent with a little bit of pressure. And since he became Prime his frame thickened to withstand powerful punches.

He decided to seek out Sideswipe and help him. He found him in the back of the Scrapyard where no one is going and Sideswipe was applying some sort of ointment on his frame.

"Sideswipe?" Optimus spoke up and the younger mech froze and turned to face him. He saw the small tube with the ointment and a small amount of it on Sideswipe's servo. The young bot looked ashamed, humiliated even. "I can explain."

What does Sideswipe need explain? His frame is softer than other's. Norhing wrong about it.

"Sideswipe." Optimus took a step closer. "May I assist you?"

\-------  
Sideswipe blinked. "Well, that was unexpected." He thought as he looked down. He looked back at Optimus who was patiently waiting for an answer.

He wanted to say no but his spark throbbed at that. He secretly wanted it. To let Optimus do this.

He never told.this to anyone but he is crushing on older mechs. When he was dating younger mechs but still older than him the relationship always ended up in disaster. No matter how he tryed to keep it.

Sideswipe shruged and handed Optimus the tube. "There are spots I can't reach so if you don't mind." Optimus took it with a soft smile. "Not at all."

Sideswipe turned around and Optimus applied some of the ointment on his servo. He gently rubbed it on his back and Sideswipe hissed as the buening sensation began. "Are you alright, Sideswipe?" Optimus asked softly and Sideswipe nodeed. "Yeah. That ointment has this burning sensation to thicken up the frame."

Optimus felt dents on Sideswipe's back and got on one knee to get a better look. "Sideswipe." Optimus ran his digits over the dents. Sideswipe hid the shiver that threatened to run trough him. "Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder plates at him. "You have dents in your chasis. May I remove them? Since I applyed the ointment on your back."

Sideswipe eagerly nodded. How long he dreamed about this? Frag, his crush was getting the better of him but, oh, he so needed this.

"This might feel uncomfortable." Said Optimus as he popped a dent. Sideswipe gritted his denta as Optimus popped each dent back into place.

As soon as it was over Optimus stood up. "Are you alright?" Asked Optimus and Sideswipe turned around and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Optimus." 

Optimus smiled. "I am glad." Sideswipe wanted to go away but Optimus stopped him. "Have you forgotten something, Sideswipe?" Optimus wasn't pushing Sideswipe into anything only encouraging him.

He noticed that Sideswipe's spark was beating fast and his chasis was running hot. He knew this signs, back in the day when he was Orion it would happen to him when he wanted to kiss Megatronus badly. This was also happening to Smokescreen when they were still together. Secretly but still together.

"Oh....I...Um...." Sideswipe fidgeted on the place. His spark was beating so fast it could burst any moment, his frame was running hot and blush crept onto his cheeks. "May....I?" He asked weakly and hid his face in his servos. 

Optimus smiled gently took Sideswipe's servos away and lifted his face by the chin with his index digit and thumb. Their optics met and Optimus gently pressed his lip-plates to Sideswipe's.

"Mmmm?" Sideswipe's optic widened but soon closed. They parted and looked into each other optics. They were alternating between kissing only pressing their lip-plates together and looking at each other.

Sideswipe was so lost in the moment that he didn't register Optimus pulling him close to his chasis and sitting down with him.

"Sorry, you had to see me like this." Murmured Sideswipe. Optimus laughed, deep within his chasis and it shook it slightly and oh, didn't that just set Sideswipe's spark into frontflips?

"This is nothing to be ashamed of, Sideswipe. I used to have a softer frame than you." Sideswipe looked at him. "Wait, what? How? When?" Optimus smiled and rubbed Sideswipe's cheek. He felt that he had a story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series.


End file.
